The fallen
by vaporeonxglaceon
Summary: Hades has been resurected once more, and skyworld is in danger. Can Pit cope with living a normal and mortal life, and what is going to be the fait of skyworld, Suck at summaries


The fallen

Chapter 1 the war

Just a little heads up before the story starts. This might look a little similar to Pixeljam's story Grounded on , which is awesome btw, highly recommend it, I have spoken to her and she said that as long as it's not exact ally alike and such, she is okay with it, and is going to tell me whether or not if it's like hers or not, so I got the copyright issue kind of down, and remember I don't own any of the characters they go to their original owners, the only thing I own is the story, and the Oc that will appear in the next few chapters but let's not stall here for much longer, let's get to the story.

Pit was sitting at the edge of the window looking down at the border that separated the skyworld form the mortal world , his wing hang down in a relaxed state against the column as his head was resting at his folded arms, that was on his gathered legs at his chest.

"Sigh, how I wish I could just go down there only for a moment"

"Are you daydreaming again Pit?"

Pit shot up from his position, making so that his golden leaf crown almost fall of.

" Paletuna! I..I was just…Ummm…"

"It's okay Pit, Angles and mortals alike are allowed to have dreams"

"I know lady Paletuna, it's just that I hate it that my wings are weak and-"

"I know pit, but until your wings are fully grown out, you have to deal with those 5 minutes and you just need to be more patient."

"But I'm working really hard and-"

"Pit there is no reason screaming to me about it, why don't we try for a little scenery change."

"Okay, my lady where do you want to go?"

"Pit, we have gone over this already Paletuna is just fine, you don't need to be formal for me, and I was thinking of going to the garden, do you want to join me?"

"Shure, I'll do it!"

They soon reached the garden, although skyworld had grass, trees and flowers all over the place, the garden in front of the Paletuna's temple, was surrounded by it, it had the tallest tree, in all of skyworld, it was even bigger than the statue of the goddess.

Paletuna watched as Pit glided across the field, playing in the sun rays.

Then out of nowhere, she shouts towards him, to come with her.

Pit for a moment just stood there watching as the goddess floated towards the temple.

After a while he hurried after her, and soon found her at the fountain of sight.

He stood next to her and saw the look of great worry spread on her face, he looked down in the

fountain and saw the underworld army.

And it was a lot of them, Pit stood there in awe as he saw Hades, Medusa and even the newer form

of Pandora, and with them he saw a familiar figure.

"P,Pitoo, what is he doing with the underworld army?"

"I don't know Pit, but what I do know is that we need a plan, gather your troops and meet me in front of the temple at the edge of the skyworld."

"Okay I'll do it!"

"Good now go, and may the light be with you!"

Pit ran as fast as his legs could muster, shouting for anyone that could hold its own in a fight.

He soon bumped into his friend Black-feather, making them both collapse on the road, Pit ended up in lying over the older angels chest, his golden leaf crown had once again fallen into his face, but he didn't notice as he hurriedly got to his feet dusting his clothes, and reached a hand out for his friend, who just looked like he was about to burst from anger.

"What in all of the good name of goddess Paletuna are you doing?"

Pit, was suddenly bursting out some words Black-feather barely managed to make out.

"I have to, and find more and Paletuna asked me to, and need more, not enough and then you see"

"PIT! I don't understand a single word you are saying, lady Paletuna asked you to do what?"

Pit whose crown was still in the way looked towards the great statue of the goddess pointing at a black cloud that was slowly making its way towards skyworld

"Pufh pufh t,the, Pes underworld army!"

Black-feather looked at his friend with a confused look on his face.

Pit, who has finally noticed the crown and putting it in place again noticed the look on his friends face and shouts at him while pointing at the cloud.

"T,the underworld army is attacking skyworld, I need every man and woman who is, pufh able to fend for themselves, to fight them of! Pufh"

Black-feather looked at him with wide eyes

"Then why didn't you say so in the first place?"

"I tried to, I am like really tired after all the running from the fountain and through the tower and down here into the town, cut me some slack will you!"

"Running…why not use your wi…Oh!"

"Yeah my point exact ally!"

"Then I'll help you gather some more of them!"

"Thanks a lot Black-feather, tell them to meet up in front of the temple of the goddess, at the edge!"

"Will do!"

And so Black-feather and Pit split up, with Black-feather going the way Pit came from, while Pit kept going the same way before the crash incident with Black-feather.

"Hey Blacky what's the big rush?"

A female angel with silvery blue wings approached the black winged one.

"Silvery nice to see you to"

"I saw Pit ran by shouting something about the underworld army and the temple of the goddess Paletuna, what's going on?"

"Well you see…"

Black-feather explained the situation to Silvery and her expression was the same as his, but that didn't stop her from helping gather more of the angels around in skyworld.

As soon as all the angels where gathered at the base of the skyworld, and Pit at Paletunas side.

They all watched in horror as the black cloud grew ever so closer to where they were at.

Suddenly Paletuna turned to face Pit, leaning down giving him a big hug.

" , are you doing?"

"I'm sorry Pit, but I'm afraid that this is a fight you have to stay away from."

Pit breaks out of the goddesses embrace looking at her with confusion written all over his face, the angels in the back chatting with each other and looking dumbfounded.

" do you mean not my fight? This is as much my fight as it is everyone else's!"

Paletuna looks at Pit with sadness in her eyes.

"I'm sorry pit, but you are right eventually you will come back and probably save all of that is skyworld, but not today."

"What do you mean come back?"

"Again I'm sorry, but as things are now, you don't stand a chance against the underworld army, you are pretty much useless the way you are now."

"WHAT!"

"I am terribly sorry about all this Pit, I really am."

She took him into another hug, and without any other form of warning she pushed him of off skyworld.

The other angles looked at the scene in front of them in disbelief.

She turned around while getting to her feet spreading her arms and calmly asking for the angles to drop their weapons.

Black-feather stood forth, and slowly he shakily raised his voice towards the goddess that stood before him.

" are you saying, are you giving up even trying?"

"Who ever said we were going to fight?"

"You asked Pit to have us prepared for battle, then why?"

"I never said anything about having to fight them off, I only told him to gather you here. Nothing more."

" …"

"No buts, Black-feather, come on all of you drop your weapons, it is the only way we are going to survive!"

The angles that had gathered looked at each other, then at the goddess.

Silvery walked up to Black-feather placing a hand on his shoulder.

Black-feather looked at her, after some time he committed, and released the grip he had on his bow, having it fall to the ground with a thud.

Silvery did the same, and soon after her the whole angle army had thrown down their equipment.

Paletuna let out a sigh of relief and as she turned around to face the black cloud once more, a familiar voice called out for her.

"Oh my lady Paletuna, what's up with your decision making these days, it's as if you don't bother anymore."

"Hades, glad to see you to, now what pleasure do I owe this visit?"

Hades looked at the goddess and soon after a smile crept up on his face.

"My, my aren't we feisty today. But as much as I love a heated conversation I'm sad to say I'm here on a little business trip!"

Paletuna looked at Hades not taking her eyes of off him for a second.

"Wow what's with you today, or is it that you fear for your precious little land you call Skyworld?"

"HADES!"

"Fine be that way my goddess, I'll tell you or rather show you."

Paletuna looked at the underworld lord with confusion on her face.

Hades saw the look and laughed a little, as he went behind Medusas back and signaled Pandora to bring something forth.

"Behold my lady, the new and improved, Mirror of truth."

Paletunas eyes widened at the sight before her.

"Is it not gorgeous my lady Paletuna?"

"Pit destroyed the mirror how is it possible for you to have it?"

"Oh my dear Pandora here managed to resurrect it for me, and while we are on the subject, I have one more little surprise for you my lady"

Hades looked at Medusa, who in return just giggled evilly, while raising her arm, and from out of the crowd of the underworld army, comes a giant snake dragging something by its tail.

Paletunas eyes widened in horror as the snake pushed it in front of her.

" …"

She knelt down to help him get to his feet, only to notice to her great horror, what Medusa had done to him.

A small snake tightened his wrist behind his back, so that even blood was forming from it.

Paletuna gave Medusa a look that of venomous daggers that was on fire.

Medusa scoffed at the look only to have it transform into a vicious creepy smile that slowly spread on her face.

"What's wrong Paletuna, don't tell me you actually care for this clone?"

"He is more than just a clone Medusa, and just so you know…"

"Ladies, why don't we begin on the main event?"

Hades walked up to Paletuna and grabbed Dark Pit by his hair holding him above his head while looking at Paletuna.

"This copy belongs to me, it is nothing for you to use as you wish!"

Paletuna got up on her feet again looking straight into Hades eyes.

"What did you just call him?"

Black-feather and silvery as well as all the other angles had to fight the urge of going up to them and fight them of, they had to literally hold onto each other to not go and do something they would regret later.

"I said what did you call him?"

Hades released the grip he had on Dark Pit so that he landed on his back, only for him to hit the ground to be stepped on hard by the underworld lord.

"It is neither mortal nor angel, it is a clone, a dark clone created by this very mirror."

Hades lifted his foot from Dark Pits chest only to have it come crushing down hard into his stomach.

Paletuna watched in horror as Pitoo desperately tried with all his might not to scream, but failing horribly, only gaining another stomp on his stomach harder than before, his arms dug into his back, his black zephyr wings was clamped between his arms and the ground, making it weary uncomfortable for him.

"The only treason this thing has a free will, is because that Pity of a captain of yours broke it before it was finished."

Hades raised his foot again only this time he kicked Dark Pit hard in the side making him roll on the side.

"I heard this rumor that the wings of an angel are easily damaged, mind if I test it out my lady?"

Paletuna stood there not believing her own ears, was Hades seriously going to do what she thought he was going to do?

Paletuna almost shot out of her own skin at the horrifying scream that emitted from Dark Pit, Hades had literally stomped onto his wings, squishing them into the ground.

"Clones have no meaning, other than follow commands, and this one here is a failure."

He kept squishing Dark pits wings into the ground.

Paletuna couldn't take it anymore, even if he was a dark clone of her dear Pit, does not mean that he can do whatever he pleases.

"You never did tell me what you are doing here Hades, I suggest you tell me now!"

It was a command and not a question, and the face she made in saying so made even Hades widen his eyes slightly.

"I thought it was obvious my lady, but oh well why not."

Hades gave Dark pit one last kick in the side making him fly towards the goddess of light.

"I am here to concur your little skyworld, and from there it's the mortal realm, and I'm going to use your precious little angles in doing so.

The angles looked at each other, then at their goddess and finally towards the underworld lord.

Silvery and Black-feather looked at each other knowing perfectly well what was going to happened next.

"Now lady Paletuna, what will you do?"

All eyes were glued to the goddess waiting anxiously for her answer.

"Hades. You may think you have won this war, but it is barely beginning, I have faith in Pit, he will come and save all of us from your stupid war."

"Does that mean you will fight my lady?"

Paletuna takes a deep breath, turns her head towards her angle army, then facing hades giving him her answer.

"I am at your merci Hades, I surrender."


End file.
